micro_dhfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Darkest Hour provinces and their claimants
The following is a list of Darkest Hour provinces and their respective claimants. Feel free to browse through. To ask for a province, contact Ned or Patrick. Make sure that the province is in accordance with something you have a legitimate claim to, whether that be an island you claim or the province your town or city is in. Europe 'Balkans' *Agrinion *Alba Iulia *Alexandroupoli *Arad *Athens *Bacau *Banja Luka *Belgrade *Bihac *Bjelovar *Bor *Braila *Bucharest *Burgas *Calarasi *Capodistria *Cetinje *Chalcis *Constantza *Corinth *Craiova *Dobrich *Dubrovnik *Ermoupoli *Gabrovo *Galati *Giurgiu *Gorna Dzhumaya *Haskovo *Iasi *Ioannina *Irakleio *Kalymnos *Karlovac *Kavala *Kerkyra *Knin *Korce *Kozani *Krusevac *Kumanovo *Larissa *Levadhia *Ljubljana *Maribor *Metsovo *Mostar *Mytilene *Nis *Novi Sad *Osijek *Patras *Petrovgrad *Pirot *Pleven *Ploiesti *Plovdiv *Pola *Prijepolje *Pristina *Resita *Rodos *Ruma *Ruse *Sabac *Sarajevo *Shkoder *Sitia *Skopje *Sofia *Split *Suceava *Sulina *Tetovo *Thessaloniki *Timisoara *Tirana *Travnik *Turda *Turnu Severin *Tuzla *Uzice *Varna *Vidin *Vlore *Xanthi *Zagreb 'Baltics' *Alytus (Enzoffo) *Daugavpils *Jelgava *Kaunas (Uzupis) *Kuressaare *Liepaja *Narva *Panevezeys *Parnu *Riga *Siauliai *Tallinn *Tartu *Valmiera *Voru 'Benelux' *Amsterdam *Antwerpen *Arlon *Arnhem *Bruges *Brussels *Eindhoven *Eupen *Groningen *Hasselt *Liege *Luxembourg *Maastricht *Middelburg (UI) *Mons *Namur *Nijmegen *Rotterdam (Wyvern) 'Central Europe' *Banska Bystrica *Bekecskaba *Bern *Bistrita *Bratislava *Brno *Budapest *Ceske Budejovice *Chust *Cluj *Debrecen *Eisenstadt *Freistadt *Geneva *Gyor *Graz *Hollabrunn *Hradec Kralov (Mekniy) *Innsbruck *Karlovy Vary *Klagenfurt *Komarno *Kosice *Liberec *Linz *Lugano *Miercurea Ciuc *Miskolc *Pecs *Plzen *Prague (Lurk) *Prachatice *Presov *Salzburg (Linian) *Sankt Poelten *Szeged *Szekesfehervar *Uzhorod *Vienna *Zalaegerszeg *Zilina *Znojmo (Wallachia) *Zurich 'Britain and Ireland' *Aberdeen (Keig) *Belfast *Birmingham (Wurtige Empire) *Bristol *Caernarfon *Cardiff *Carlisle *Cork (Leylandiistan and Gurvata) *Dover *Dublin *Dumfries *Edinburgh (Mcarthia) *Exeter (Paravia) *Fort William *Galway *Glasgow *Hull *Inverness *Lerwick (Forvik) *Letterkenny *Lincoln *Liverpool *London *Londonderry *Manchester *Newcastle *Norwich (Austenasia) *Oxford *Plymouth (Adammia) *Scapa Flow *Sheffield (Adammia; Monovia) *Stornoway (Haarsland) *Sunderland *Waterford 'France' *Agen *Amiens *Auxerre *Avignon *Belfort *Bordeaux *Bourg-en-Bresse *Brest *Calais *Chambery *Chateau Thierry *Chateauroux *Chaumont *Cherbourg *Colmar *Corsica *Grenoble *Longwy *Lorient *Lyon *Marseille *Metz *Mont-de-Marsan *Nancy *Nantes *Nice *Orleans *Paris *Pau *Perpignan *Poitiers *Pontarlier *Sedan *Strasbourg *Toulon *Toulouse *Troyes *Verdun *Vichy 'Germany (Pre-Nazi)' *Aachen *Allenstein *Augsburg *Bayreuth *Berlin *Bielefeld *Bremen *Breslau *Cologne *Cottbus *Danzig *Darmstadt *Deutsch-Krone *Dresden *Duesseldorf *Elbing *Erfurt *Essen *Flensburg *Frankfurt/Main *Frankfurt/Oder *Freiburg *Hamburg *Hannover *Karlsruhe *Kiel *Klaipeda *Koblenz *Koenigsberg *Konstanz *Landshut *Leipzig *Liegnitz *Lubeck *Luneburg *Magdeburg *Mainz *Meseritz *Muenster *Munich *Neuruppin *Neuwied *Nuremberg *Oppeln *Potsdam *Rostock *Saarbrucken *Stettin (Bosmansk) *Stolp *Stralsund *Stuttgart *Tilsit *Trier *Tubingen *Waldenburg *Wilhelmshaven *Wurzburg 'Poland (Pre-WWII)' *Bialystok *Brest-Litovsk *Chelm *Czestochowa *Gdynia *Glebokie *Grodno *Katowice *Krakow *Lodz *Lomza *Lublin *Lutsk *Lwow *Nowy Sacz *Opava *Ostrava *Ostroleka *Pinsk *Plock *Poznan *Przemysl *Radom *Rowne *Sarny *Sosnowiec *Stanislawow *Stryj *Suwalki *Tarnopol *Tarnow *Tesin *Torun *Vilejka *Warsaw (Paravia) *Wilno *Wloclawek *Wolkowysk 'Soviet Russia (Excluding Karelia; Europe Pre-WWII)' *Arkhangelsk *Arzamas *Bakhmut *Balakowo *Balta *Balti *Borisoglebsk *Cahul *Cernauti *Chisinau *Dnepropetrovsk *Dno *Dzhankoy *Gatchina *Gdov *Gorky *Hotin *Ismail *Ivanovo *Kaluga *Kamenets-Podolsky *Kamenets-Shakhtinsky *Kazan *Kerch *Kharkov *Kherson *Kingisepp *Kinry *Kiev *Klintsy *Konotop *Kostroma *Kupyansk *Kursk *Leningrad/Petrograd *Luban *Minsk *Mogilev *Mogilev-Podolsky *Moscow *Mozyr *Nelidovo *Nikolayev *Nizhniy Novgorod *Nizhniy Tagil *Novgorod *Novograd-Volynsky *Ochakov *Odessa *Opochka *Pavlovsk *Penza *Pervouralsk *Proskurov *Pskov *Roslavl *Ryazan *Rzhev *Salsk *Saransk *Serpukhov *Sevastopol *Simferopol *Slutsk *Solnechnogorsk *Solikamsk *Stalingrad/Yekaterinburg *Staraya Russa *Stary Oskol *Sudostroy *Syktyvkar *Tambow *Tiraspol *Tula *Tver *Ukhta *Uman *Uralsk *Velikiyie Luki *Velsk *Vinnitsa *Vladimir *Volgodonsk *Vorkuta *Voronezh *Vyazma *Yaroslavl *Yevpatoria *Yoshkar-Ola *Zagorsk *Zaporozhye 'Scandinavia and Karelia' *Aalborg *Abenra *Ahvenamaa (UI) *Akureyri *Alesund *Alta *Arhus *Belomorsk *Bergen *Bodo *Fredrikshavn *Copenhagen *Enontekio *Fredrikstad *Gaevle *Gothenburg (Ladonia) *Greenland *Hamar *Helsinki *Honefoss *Inari *Kalmar *Kandalaksha *Karlstad *Kem *Kemijarvi *Kestenga *Kola *Lillehammer *Malmo *Mikkeli *Murmansk *Narvik *Odense *Oerebro *Oestersund *Oslo *Petrozavodsk *Petsamo *Pori *Reykjavik *Rovaniemi *Salla *Segezha *Sortavala *Stavanger (Paravia) *Stockholm *Tampere *Tornio *Torshavn *Tromso *Turku *Vaasa *Visby (UI) 'United States and Canada' *Albuquerque (Broslavia) *Amarillo *Arlington (Paravia) *Atlanta (Ruritania) *Baltimore (Sandus) *Bangor (Humanytaria) *Birmingham Al *Boise *Boston *Bozeman (Gremmia) *Cape Charles *Carlsbad *Cedar Rapids *Charleston (American Byzantium) *Charlottetown *Chattanooga *Chicago *Chicoutimi *Cincinnati *Clarksville *Cleveland (Adammia) *Columbia (American Byzantium) *Columbus *Corpus Christi *Dallas *Detroit *Eureka *Flint *Fort Rupert *Fort Simpson *Fredericton *Glace Bay *Green Bay *Greenville *Halifax *Hamilton *Helena *Houston *Indianapolis (NAC) *Jackson *Jacksonville *Knoxville *Lake Harbor *Laredo *Los Angeles *Louisville *Memphis *Miami (Paravia) *Milwaukee *Mobile *Moncton *Montgomery *Montreal *Nain *Nashville *Nebraska City *Newark *New Orleans *New York *Norfolk *Oklahoma City *Orlando *Pensacola *Philadelphia (Agnorr) *Phoenix *Pittsburgh *Portland, Oregon *Prince Albert *Quebec City *Rankin Inlet *Redding *Regina *Reno (Molossia) *Rimouski *Sacramento *Salt Lake City (Cinnamon Creek) *San Antonio *San Diego (Zenrax) *San Francisco *San Jose *Santa Fe *Saskatoon *Savannah *Seattle *Sept-Iles *Spokane *St. George *St. John's *St. Louis *St. Petersburg (Rikuchar) *Syracuse *Tacoma (American Byzantium) *Tampa *Telegraph Creek *Toronto *Trenton *Tulsa *Vancouver *Victoria *Washington (Paravia) *Wichita